


the girl in the yellow machine

by AlexielMihawk



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk/pseuds/AlexielMihawk
Summary: There was once a girl with her head full of dreamsshe wondered around, in her yellow machine.The world was her home because hers was lost,until one day a Captain her road crossed.He was a cynic and and his dream were gone cold,her heart full of hope turned his back into gold.But she was the girl who kept losing things,afraid of his love, she fled one day of spring.He never gave up and the whole world he roamed,until he finally found her and gave her a home.





	the girl in the yellow machine

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by this aesthetic I made a couple of years ago: http://alexielmihawk.tumblr.com/post/156865840699/the-girl-who-lost-things-a-rebelcaptain  
> Written for the Italian Challenge Clash of the writing titans.  
> Prompt: To leave for a long journey  
> Wordcount: 649

Jyn was known all around the area for being the girl whose head had been filled with too many dreams. Her parents loved her with all their heart, they were caring and supportive, they thought her the importance of being kind and to fight for what’s right, they convinced her the world was worth fighting for, and she believed them. Until they died.

Jyn was nineteen when it happened. Unable to process all the emotions she was feeling, she stole a car, a yellow Volkswagen Bug, and run away.

«I want to explore the world. I’ll see all sort of places, and meet all sort of people, and each of them will teach me something, and each of them will make me richer. I’ll travel the world and make it better».

The world was her home, as she soon discovered, because she has no place to return to, no one waiting for her under to come back. She was alone.

On a sunny day of May, crossing a tiny road in the British countryside, she found a man, sleeping under an old tree, waiting for something to happen, for someone kind enough to stop by.

«You need a lif?»

«Might be dangerous»

«I’m not afraid».

He laughed, and introduced himself as Captain Cassian Andor, old military, now retired after coming back from the war. 

«Not many people pass on this roads, too lonesome, too dark. Most of them are afraid».

«I’m not afraid, I told you already. I know it’s dangerous out there, but being kind literally costs 0,00 pounds».

He laughed.

«Might cost you your life».

«Oh, I see a cynic».

«Of the worst kind» raising his shoulders, he turned his head towards the window and looked outside «Thought everyone in the world was a cynic, nowadays».

«I’m not. I speak fluent sarcasm, but I prefer to live as a dreamer. Less problems, less anxiety, less troubles. A better life».

«I admire your enthusiasm, enjoy it while you can».

«Oh, Captain, you must be fun at parties».

He laughed again.

«So, Mrs. Erso, where are you from? And where are you going?»

«You know… here and there. Wherever the road goes I follow».

«Not an answer».

«I mean, I’m travelling, but I don’t really have a home. I just travel around on my old Rogue One - I mean my car, that’s her name. I got her when I left, I mean when I started my journey and since then it has been my home. My car and the world, they both have been and still are».

«And what about your real home?»

«I guess you could say I lost it»

He looked out of the window, once again, staring at the small houses of the tiny village they finally reached.

«I get that» he mumbled.

He offered her to stay, just for a while, Jyn stayed.

Until one they she heard it again: the call of the wind, her name whispered in a soft voice, reaching up to her, inviting her to explore a world filled with wonders and beauty.

«What about my love?» she whispered to the wind «What about my promises, what about my Captain?»

The wind didn’t answer. It was september.

The next morning Cassian woke to the faint noise of an engine running, a letter had been let of a pillow next to his. The cynic he had once been would have just let her go, if Jyn wanted to leave then she could go straight to hell. But she had changed him, she had brightened his days and lifted his nightmares, he had made him whole again, and Cassian was not that kind of man who gave up easily.

So he followed, ready to roam the whole world, ready to wait for her as long as she’s deem it necessary, aware that he would eventually find her and give her a home.


End file.
